Fallout 4: The Unaccounted Survivor of Vault 111
by Vesley
Summary: Walt Danvers awakes from Vault 111, with a pounding throbbing sensation in the back of his skull and too many questions, he needs answers too. Walt delves deeper on his path through his new life in the bitter wastelands. Will the dark past of Walt Danvers shrowd his quest to search for his missing older sister Nora, and nephew? Cooperation is the key to survival...


**[Alternate takes on the Fallout4 story line, as a '**_**What If**_**' scenario where Nora, had a younger brother named Walt Danvers. Whom also survives the grueling events and awakes like his Older sister in Vault 111. **_**Disclaimer…**_**I don't own Fallout4, all characters, story, etc are property of Bethesda.] **

" _War. War Never Changes_."

The paraphrase my brother in law had always favored to speak in social situations, as a familiar of a holiday party was fresh on the mind. As Nate spoke of the tale of the time in the year 1945, where Nate Howard's great-great grandfather had served in the army, way my brother in law remediated the tale of his family guessing he was missing his family. Nate had explained when the US ended World War II by dropping atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

Though the world was on edge, waiting for the end of the world or something; instead, something revolutionary occurred. Society instead began its focus using atomic energy into more positive directions, as an infinite source of power. Small time of science and technological advancements toward a brighter direction ensued.

Societies across the globe began to enjoy the easy comforts, and advancements in science engineering. Shift in Domestic Robotics, fusion powered cars, portable computers. Though America had rose on pillar of ingenious inventions the 21st century, people were forced awake to the nightmare had been slowly unfolding. Leaving the planet teetering on the edge of shortages of all major resources, emerging of sickness and even medicine resulted in global inflation of prices of all goods. Especially during the effects of Sino-American War and the after effects of wars brittle scars on the world economy, as stocks fell and like the small thread of a sweater of controversy tore the planet apart. As civil unrest wiped away any traces of amplitude of peace for the nations.

The year was 2077, even I wasn't safe from the effects of the outside world and its slow attempt of rebuilding the economy, that eventually lead to the forced the mental hospital to close its doors in South Carolina apart of the Southeast Commonwealth. Rehabilitation and few phones calls by Nora she had acquired this deal of him serving his sentence in psychiatric evaluation. Though his parole hearing was next month, and limited room I was immediate release. The small possessions I had owned were stuffed the carpeted suitcase in my hand with the simple t-shirt and slacks the office had given to him, with only the very worn leather coat keeping him dry from rain.

Squeezing into the booth as he made that call to Nora, my older sister was something I didn't want to make, but fate had left me little choice since the death of our father, and mother whom refused to accept my existence after coming out prewar, so I was alone. Being as she was the only family, and facility nurse had barely able to scrape a little cash for a bus ticket. I was afraid for a lot of things, and even more scared to be alone more than anything.

The plastic receiver on my ear as the rain pounded the tiny awning sheltering me from the rain outside on the edge of town at the bus stop, as the familiar voice softly spoke. It'd been years since we had seen one another after my substance abuse problem, as Nora's impatient voice broke my thoughts, as the impatient voice exclaimed, "Hello? Howard Residence, who is…" Before she could even speak further, my cracked voice began, "Nora its…Walt, _**Walter Danvers**_" as we spoke on the phone. The tone of her voice seemed to pause a moment. The cold sheer tone seemed to shift and lighted up, as my older sister spoke of Nate being home from duty fully, and Shaun's birth and how I was an Uncle.

…If anything since my four years and half years of facility recovering, it was sometimes 'First step to recovery is to be honest…but some wars are beyond the physical.' That was three months ago, and now I have been staying with Nora and my brother in law, and helping taking care of Shaun. Though Codsworth the household Mister Handy caregiver robot, wasn't too keen on him, especially sleeping on the family couch for a short period that was while I tried to get my life straightened out. Settling back into civilization, and finding it difficult with red tape on my file. Employment turned their nose my direction with my criminal background and former substance abuse, it was the least he could do to help both Nora and Nate whom been so kind to him during these few months.


End file.
